Yuri and Ramses
by sports4ever1405
Summary: Ramses comes up with a flawless plan to get Yuri to be his. Read on! There will be mature content in the story. I will let you know before the chapter if there will be mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Red River (Anatolia Story). I am using the characters in a fanfiction. All the credit goes to the creators. This is a very mature story. Mature themes include, Sexual content, harsh language, and more. Discretion is advised.

**Yuri and Ramses**

During what seems to be a prosperous time in Hattusa, Ramses shows up in the palace. The first people who encounter him, are Princess Yuri's servants Hadi, Shala, and Ryui. The first thing that they think, is that he is here to try and do something to Yuri again. Honestly their thought isn't too far off. Although it throws them off when the first thing that he requests is an audience with his majesty. The girls are just about to tell him off when Ilbani walks up.

"Hadi let him see his majesty." Hadi and the twins all look equally shocked. Ryui and Shala escort him to see Kail. Hadi pulls Ilbani aside.

"Why would you let him see His Majesty Ilbani? You know that he just wants to get to Yuri." Ilbani stops Hadi from talking.

"Hold your tongue Hadi. We don't need the maids talking. The only reason that I let him see His Majesty is because if he was trying to get to Yuri, why would he want to go and see Kail? I think that there might be something else going on here." Hadi agrees with Ilbani and they both follow after Ryui, Shala and Ramses to see His Majesty. Kail looks up from the work that he is doing and sees Ramses standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here Ramses? I swear if you are here to try and steal Yuri again, I won't hesitate to strike you down where you currently stand."

"Well I would refrain from doing that if I were you." Kail looks confused at this point. "I can see your a little confused at this your majesty. So let me explain. You have two choices. Either you hand over Yuri to me personally, or the entire forces of Egypt will attack Hattusa at one time. You will be completely overpowered. There will be no time for you to gather your troops."

"And what makes you think that? I can gather them pretty quickly. By the time that you get the troops from egypt to here, I will have a bigger army than you can even imagine. So I wouldn't be so confident." Ramses start to smile and gives a little laugh.

"Is that so Kail? Well I would like to-" Ramses is cut off by Rusufa barging into the room with a panicked look on his face. Ramses starts to smile because he knows what is going to be told to Kail.

"YOUR MAJESTY! THERE ARE EGYPTIAN FORCES RIGHT AT OUR DOORSTEP!" Kail looks back at Ramses and sees that he is smiling.

"I told you your majesty. Hand Yuri over to me now, or I will take Hattusa and Yuri by force. Your choice." Kail sees that Ramses is extremely confident. There doesn't seem to be a shred of doubt or fear in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kail is stuck by the two things that he loves most in this world. His country and his princess. How could he just give one of these up? If he gives up Hattusa then thousands of people would be killed. If he gives up Yuri, who knows what Ramses would do to her? He wasn't about to let any of that happen. He draws his sword and puts it to Ramses throat. "Well what if I just kill you now? Then I win."

"You see your Majesty I truly have thought of everything. If my men don't hear from me for two hours, then they will assume that I am dead and will take revenge on this pathetic country. Their first order is to capture you are Yuri. Then rape and kill Yuri before your very eyes. Is that really what you want? To watch your own love be defiled and destroyed?" Kail's sword drops to the ground. He is now starting to tremble.

"STOP!" Everyone turns to the curtain behind Kail's throne. They see Yuri come running through. She seems to have heard everything that is going on here.

"Ah as if on cue." Ramses smirks. Kail looks over to Ramses then back over to Yuri. The last thing that he wants right now is for her to make the choice. Because he knows what it will be.

"Kail I have to go with him. The last thing that I want is for the people to think that you turned your back on them. You don't want them to think that you are a bad guy do you? Kail you are the best king that this kingdom has ever had. We have been living in prosperity for a while now. I don't want you to have to give that up. I am ok with going with him. Because I know that you will come after me sooner or later." Ramses starts to laugh as if something has amused him. They both turn to Ramses.

"You don't understand this do you Yuri? Once I take you with me. You will never see him again. I can promise you that one." Yuri looks scared rather than her normal confident which made her so attractive. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on killing you." Kail is so infuriated by this, it's as if you can see him turning more and more red by the second. He truly had thought of everything. "I would say that you have no more than an hour to make your choice. If you don't decide soon, Your kingdom will come crumbling down. Don't forget, from here it will take us about 45 minutes to get to the outer wall. So I would make your choice fast." Kail takes Yuri aside to talk to her.

"You know that under any other circumstances I would not hand you over to him." Yuri nods in agreement. Kail pulls Yuri into a tight embrace. A tear falls down his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see her for quite sometime. His beloved. He kisses Yuri passionately as to let her know that he would do anything to get her back. Yuri starts to tear up.

"I love you Kail. I love you so much. I know that no matter where I go, you will find me." Kail shakes his head carefully. He doesn't want her to see his tears. Wiping them away he pulls Yuri away from his embrace.  
>"Come on enough with the love fest! We are on a tight schedule Yuri!" Kail looks over to Ramses as if he wishes he could just strike him down. He walks Yuri over to Ramses and waves off the guards. He hands her over Ramses.<br>"If I hear that anything has happened to her, I will be denouncing my Kingship, and killing you with my bare hands do you understand me?" Ramses smiles at Kail.

"What do you care? She's mine now." Ramses says in a mocking tone as he starts to walk away with Yuri in his arms. Kail tries to go after him as if he wants to strangle him, but Rusufa and Ilbani hold him back.

**"****Forgive me Your Majesty." Ilbani says as He strikes his majesty in the stomach to keep him from going after Yuri. "I know how much you love Yuri. But this country needs you." While on the ground Kail sees Ramses walk away with Yuri in arm as his vision starts to blur away to black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Riding horse back with Ramses to the outer wall of the city, Yuri urges Ramses to pick up the pace. She knew their time was limited. The last thing that she wanted was for this to all be in vain. "Ramses pick up the pace would ya? I could walk to the wall faster than this!"

"Now now my dear Yuri, why on earth would I do that? I would get both things that I want. You and the destruction of this wretched city. Not to mention that disgusting piece of flesh out of my way!" Ramses smile look a bit evil like he was planning something, but he was a man of his word. He wouldn't destroy the city...today.

They finally made it to the outer wall of Hattusa. The soldiers were gearing up to attack the city. They looked like they were ready to pounce. Ramses meets with his second in command as soon as he gets out of the gate. "Ah Ramses glad to see you are still alive. We were just about to come in after you." He said in a laughing way.

"Oh Yuri this is Delphiti my right hand man. Delphiti this is Yuri my fiance." Yuri's face goes pale white. then to red in anger.

"I'M NOT YOUR FIANCE RAMSES!" Ramses quickly covers her mouth. and whispers in her ear to remind her that with the snap of his fingers Hattusa could be turned to rubble. Yuri goes white once again. Her love for her man and the kingdom would be gone if she stepped out of line. Though she wasn't normally one to follow the rules, for Kail's sake, she would do anything. Including playing along with Ramses little charade. "Nice to meet you Delphiti. Ramses has told me so much about you." Yuri said with the most force smile on her face that she could.

"Well then you seem very sweet. I'm so sorry that you were captured by those evil swine. The general here seems to care a great deal about you. He told us that if you weren't to come out with him, or come out at all, to make sure you were kept safe and treated well. Hell he even threatened us if we lain a hand on you." Yuri looks over to Ramses to see him trying to hide his embarrassment. It made Yuri relax a little bit, but she was by no means ok with this.

"Well then can we get going? Which horse is mine?" Yuri says while clapping her hands together with a smile. Delphiti points over to the horse that Ramses is sitting on. Yuri looks confused.

"The general doesn't want to be away from you for even a moment ma'am. Plus he wants to make sure that you don't get taken again." Yuri knew that was a lie. He wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't escape again. Not that she could really blame them.

Yuri mounted the beautiful white horse with Ramses. "Now Yuri, it is going to be about a 30 day trip. If you are in need of anything let me or Delphiti know. We will do our best to get it to you ok?" Yuri nods and mumbles something under her breath. "I'm sorry Yuri I didn't catch that. Can you repeat yourself?"

"I want to go back to Kail! Please Ramses that's all I want!" Ramses closes his eyes and drops his head.

"It seems you still do not understand. You are with me now. You will never seem him again. It's time to go. hold on or you'll fall off." Ramses wraps his arms around her sides to grip the reins and they set off for Egypt.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Yuri and Ramses lead the pack of soldiers back to Egypt. The entire way Yuri isn't left out of Ramses sight for a moment. Which made sleeping very awkward for her. The only person that she wanted to sleep next to for the rest of her life was of course Kail.

One night Yuri posed a question to Ramses that caught him off guard. Laying in the same tent (on opposite sides mind you) she asks him, "Ramses why am I so special? Kail has never really been able to answer the question completely. He just says because he loves me or because I'm Ishtar. There has to be more to it though." Ramses thought about the question carefully as to not offend her or answer the same way Kail did. He had the perfect answer.

"Yuri, you are different. Mysterious I guess. While there are plenty of women out there who are more feminine than you, there's just something. You don't need to have outward beauty to be beautiful. The way you care for the people, how you are willing to do anything you have to, to help them. Even if it means getting dirty, risking your own health or safety. That's not something that is very normal around here. Normally the women around here are seen and not heard, but you, you have this caring, mothering nature about yourself. It just draws men to you. At least the men who have taken the time to spend time around you. Does that answer your question?"

Yuri blushes and says yes. She's happy that its dark in the tent so that Ramses couldn't see her cheeks. She quickly snaps out of it. She was kidnapped by him after all. They both close their eyes and start to drift off to sleep.

Next morning Yuri wakes up comfortably warm. When the blurriness in her eyes fades away she sees that she has Ramses blanket on her and he is sleeping without one. Yuri thinks to herself, "I hope I didn't take it last night." Ramses slowly starts to wake up. "Oh good morning I'm sorry I think I took your blanket last night."

"Non-sense. You were shivering last night so I gave it to you. I figured that you weren't used to such light blankets and so little of them at that. Don't worry about me. I'm used to it. Besides if we were attacked I would get tripped up by it. So it's better that I don't have one." Yuri nodded and started to get everything packed up.

While Yuri was trying to pack away her pillow, the blanket got caught around her ankle and she fell over onto Ramses. Ramses looked at Yuri lying on top of him. "See? Told ya." They both start to giggle. That's when Delphiti poked his head into the tent to see them on top of each other. He blushed.

"Oops sorry sir!" He quickly pulled his head out of the tent. "I-I just wanted to tell you that we would be leaving soon, but if you're busy I'm sure that we could wait a little while?" Ramses knew that this would upset Yuri. He's been trying so hard to make sure she was happy. This was the last thing that he wanted. He looked over at Yuri to see her blushing. He urges her to get off of him. Then he gets up and runs out of the tent.

"Delphiti we weren't doing anything. She got caught in the blanket and fell." Delphiti gets a smug look on his face.

"Oh I see." He starts to elbow Ramses in the stomach as if to say 'nice goin'.

"No that wasn't what I meant! Look are the troops ready to go?" Delphiti shakes his head yes. "Good we will be ready momentarily." Ramses goes back into the tent and gets everything else ready. "Yuri?" She looks over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to be misinterpreted. I tried to make it better, but I think I only made it worse. Don't worry though I don't think any of them has the gall to say anything to you." Yuri giggles.

**"****Don't worry Ramses. Thank you for trying though." He smiles a little and finishes getting packed as they continue their journey to Egypt.**


End file.
